daybreakddwaroftheoutlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6 - Beware of Mimic
The Dogs of War continued into Beorhisto's Tower. The made their way down a coiling hallway, fought and killed two gelatinous cubes and searched the various levels of the tower proper. In one level they found a map room containing an old map which seemed to be related to the Page of Katalii. In another level the party found a sign stating "Beware of Mimic." After some searching, Jeddak discovered that there was indeed a mimic in the room, in the form of the warning sign. Nedra decided to try to tame the mimic, and with the help of Jeddak's telepathy and Kuber's expertise they were able to get the mimic to follow them. At the top of the tower they found Beorhisto's private study. The found more notes regarding the page of Katalii and a letter from a colleague named Dyaspagon. The letter said: My Dearest Beorhisto My apologies in advance for the brevity of this missive. I will, of course provide more clarity when next I see you, but I wanted at least to respond to your second question. You are partially right in your reading of the events of that period. Through much study I have learned that, before she vanished, Katalii invested nearly all of her resources into building a prison for a powerful marid named Abbar Savi. It is mysterious to me why she should devote nearly all of her gold and magical energies into such an endeavor, especially since I can find no prior connection between her and the genie. I cannot shake the idea that this is somehow connected to this mysterious Adaranth you spoke of. I cannot see the pattern, but Abbar Savi was not alone. Over a period of a hundred years, many powerful figures with a strong connection to Sigil and to the Lady of Pain herself were neutralized. What does this mean? Who or whatever this Adaranth was, my instincts lead me to believe that they had their eyes set on Sigil. The fact that they seem to have been able to manipulate a powerful and fiercely independent wizard like Katalii means that they must have had immense power at their command. I think further study may illuminate these questions. '' ''I look forward to our upcoming adventure. I am in awe that you managed to locate the Wall of Vapors! I have spent my career looking for it. I fear we have not arranged for adequate security, I feel the trip is more dangerous than you admit to. But I cannot pass on the opportunity to finally see the wall. I have the greatest confidence that it will answer many of our questions about Katalii and your cryptic Adaranth. '' ''Your affectionate colleague, Dyaspagon As the party left the tower, mimic in tow they were ambushed by a group of kuo-toa who were shouting, "you will never take the Great One from us!" The party defeated the kuo-toa and took 3 of them prisoner. They discovered that the kuo-toa worshiped Abbar Savi as a god and believed the party was trying to steal him. The party convinced them that this was not the case, and that, in fact, the party were the chosen agents of Abbar Savi. The kuo-toa, fearing they would be killed if they returned to their city, agreed to wait in the tower until the party could make arrangements for them. The party returned to Sigil and then traveled through the portal in their basement to confer with Abbar Savi. He was very interested in the letter to Beorhisto. He said he had not known Katalii before she imprisoned him. She had appeared one day, catching him unawares, and imprisoned him in this region of the elemental plane of water. Abbar Savi confirmed that he had a sort of contract with the Lady of Pain, she let him use many hidden portals in Sigil in exchange for him being her agent outside the city. There were others who had a similar arrangement. Abbar Savi said he knew about his kuo-toa worshipers and regarded them as a bit of a nuisance. The real problem, he said, was their aboleth master who played a part in imprisoning him and who was leeching power from Abbar Savi. The aboleth had convinced the kuo-toa to view Abbar Savi as a god so that they would prevent anyone from attempting to free him. The party explained about the mimic and the kuo-toa, who were still in the astral plane. Abbar Savi told them to return in a day, at which point he gave them a teleportation circle which would lead back to him in the plane of water. The party placed the circle in Beorhisto's tower and transported the kuo-toa and the mimic back to Sigil. The grateful kuo-toa agreed to stay in the plane of water, just outside the portal to sigil and to consistently feed the mimic who was transformed into a stairway leading to the portal in the ceiling of the basement room in Greywater Manor. After this the party visited Ninhub at her bar. She was happy to see the, especially Jeddak. She had heard of Katalii and Dyaspagon, but knew little about them. At the mention of the word Adaranth she became fearful. She said that she had heard the word, but did not know to what it referred. It seemed to be related to several disappearances of which she was aware, including that of Beorhisto. Next the party visited Gwyonor at the Athar library in the Shattered Temple. Gwyonor agreed to research the Wall of Vapors and Adaranth for the party. After the library, the party visited Zyndar. Zyndar knew a fair amount about Katalii. He said the Wall of Vapors was the name of her castle somewhere in the ethereal plane. He said that since Beorhisto had apparently found the location of the Wall of Vapors, and had seemingly communicated it to Dyaspagon, it seemed logical to try to find where Dyaspagon had lived. He suggested a trip to the Hall of Records. Category:Session Summaries